starbound_praxeumfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Lore
History of the Jedi Order Tython and Force Wars Many ancient and semi-legendary organizations have been proposed to be the forerunners of the Jedi Order, including the Order of Dai Bendu,[ the Followers of Palawa, and the Chatos Academy. Of all of the ancient Force traditions, though, the true origin of the Order was found on the lush planet Tython in the Deep Core. The galaxy's best philosophers, priests, scientists, and warriors were brought to Tython circa 36,453 BBY by mysterious, pyramidal ships called Tho Yor to discuss their discoveries involving the enigmatic and mystical energy known as the Force. These people, known as Tythans, eventually came to identify as the Je'daii Order, a group of Force-sensitives determined to keep an internal balance between the light side, or Ashla and the dark side, called Bogan. For millennia the Je'daii Order flourished on Tython, erecting great temples and monuments to the Force and remaining ever vigilant to the lures of both the light and the dark. Ultimately around 25,793 BBY, several hundred years before the founding of the Galactic Republic,a conflict arose between the followers of Ashla, or light side of the Force, and the followers of Bogan. Known as the Force Wars, the conflict was waged over the course of a decade and took a terrible toll on the planet, sending Tython out of balance and destroying the ecosystem. In the end, the followers of Bogan were defeated. The Je'daii enamored by the light side of the Force, or Ashla professed that it was stronger than the Bogan and the more virtuous path to walk. Abandoning the Je'daii teachings of balance, this splinter group began calling themselves Jedi and formed a Jedi Council consisting of the founding members; Jedi Masters Rajivari, Garon Jard, Cala Brin and Ters Sendon. Believing that they were given command over the Force in order to assist those in need, the Jedi wished to defeat those who used the dark side and vanquish all those whom they perceived as evil. During the Jedi's earliest days one of its founders, Master Rajivari, broke away and encouraged his followers to abandon the light and look to Bogan for guidance and power. Rajivari's followers were attacked by the Jedi Order. When the True Dark Sons were scattered and leaderless, the victorious Jedi Order decided to abandon Tython, taking with them all surviving text and scriptures they could find. Early interactions with the Republic Traveling between the stars, the fledgling Jedi Order fled the Deep Core in favor of Wild Space, a wide swath of the galaxy which had yet to be explored. Discovering a verdant planet much like Tython had once been, the Jedi colonized the world and named it Ossus. Founding an academy on the world, the Jedi Order remained in seclusion on Ossus, devoting their time to the study of the Ashla and warning against the evils of Bogan. Having purposely distanced themselves from the newly-formed Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order welcomed members of other Force traditions to Ossus, merging their philosophies and assimilating many other groups into their fold. Carrying over traditions from the old Je'daii Forge, the Great Temple of Vur Tepe, the Jedi continued to craft durasteel blades as part of initiation ceremonies and imbue them with the Force. While these Force-imbued blades were the primary weapon of choice, the Jedi continued to work in secret to enhance the usability of a new weapon called the lightsaber. In the Order's final years on Tython, a mysterious man from beyond the system brought technology called a Forcesaber to the world. Through the study of the weapon, basically advanced off-world laser technology, the Jedi were able to "freeze" a laser beam which could cut through durasteel.By 25,000 BBY the Jedi agreed to join the Republic, remaining isolated on Ossus but supporting the Republic's goal of galactic peace. As the Order welcomed others to Ossus, the leaders of the Jedi began to be influenced by other thinkers who had been involved in galactic affairs much longer than they had. The most prominent influence was a group of Caamasi who preached the principles of justice laid forth by Hespecia Tik'kla; these teachings would lay the framework for the Jedi Order's view of galactic justice and their role as peacekeepers. At the same time, the Jedi High Council began to assert its authority over the members of the Order, limiting individuality and crafting several exclusionary regulations. Around this time a Kashi Mer exile named Xendor gained a large following on Ossus, taking counsel from a Steel Hand of Palawa named Arden Lyn and eventually breaking peacefully from the Order to found his own academy on Lettow. As the Order witnessed a surge in renunciates following Xendor, the High Council deemed the so called Legions of Lettow a heretical group which strayed dangerously close to studies of the Bogan and the outflow of students was deemed the Great Schism. Pushing Xendor and his band of schismatics into open conflict, the Jedi Order quickly formed an army with which to crush the Legions of Lettow. Xendor attacked first, landing ships on Ossus before being repelled and driven into the core. Xendor attempted to spread propaganda about the Jedi throughout the Republic as the war broke out, warning against the Jedi and their guise as peacekeepers. The Republic saw through Xendor's attempts to discredit the strange monks from Ossus and so began aiding the Jedi in the war effort. As conflict erupted on Chandrila, Brentaal, Metellos and Coruscant itself, the war dragged on and on. Finally, Jedi Master Awdrysta Pina managed to confront Xendor at the battle of Columus and slay the leader of the Legions. In the following months, the rest of the Legions of Lettow were routed and the Great Schism finally ended. Despite their brief allegiance with the Republic during the Great Schism, the Order was seldom thought of in the greater galaxy since their abandonment of Tython. Because of this the Order's warnings of impending war went unheeded by the Republic government until the Tionese were on their doorstep. As the Tionese War erupted across the Perlemian Trade Route, the Order's attempts to divide Tionese allegiances were abandoned and the Jedi withdrew again to Ossus to avoid involvement in the war. From their ancient fortress world, the Jedi contemplated the war, struggling to see how they fit into the galactic crisis at hand. After a long internal debate, the Jedi High Council declared for the Republic and entered into service as commanders in the Republic Army to crush the Tionese threat As the war was all but won, the Republic sterilized the planet Desevro in an event which horrified the Order. Meeting above the ruined world, the Jedi struck a deal with the Republic that, while they could not serve the government, they would establish a network of watchmen to protect the Perlemian from the Tionese and Hutts from a series of fortress worlds including Ossus, Falang Minor, and Haashimut When the war with the Tionese had been resolved, the Republic decided to disband its military and rely on sector- and system-based defense fleets, earning back the trust and allegiance of the Jedi Order. The beginning of the Sith In 11,987 BBY Republic Supreme Chancellor Pers'lya was assassinated and replaced by Chancellor Contispex I, a member of the Pius Dea faith. During his reign, the fanatical Chancellor began a series of crusades which would come in the form of war, purges, and genocide. Officially known as the Recusal, the Jedi Order declared itself independent from the Republic in 11,933 BBY and completely withdrew back to Ossus. Throughout the next millennium, the Jedi Order fought an internal struggle regarding the correct response to the insanity of the Contispex dynasty and the Pius Dea rule it had established. While the majority of the Order refused to fight against the very government it had protected for millennia, some Jedi served as Knights errant, taking the fight to the cultists without the permission of the High Council. Others declared for the Pius Dea, forming a splinter group called the Order of the Terrible Glare. It wasn't until the 11,100s BBY that the Order was approached by the Caamasi and were finally convinced to end their period of isolationism and intervene. The Jedi High Council joined with the Bureau of Ships and Services in seeding the cathedral ships of the Pius Dea with a crippling virus, and plotting to arrest the current Chancellor. In a stunning move, a Jedi strike team boarded Chancellor Contispex XIX's flagship, the Flame of Sinthara and arrested him on war crime charges. In accordance to the terms set forth by the Jedi Order at the start of their involvement, the Jedi High Council suspended the Galactic Senate and placed Grand Master Biel Ductavis in the position of Supreme Chancellor. The Hundred-Year Darkness. A few generations later, the Jedi Order had returned to their peaceful ways on Ossus upon seeing the Republic make a full recovery from the Pius Dea Era. However in 7000 BBY the Jedi suffered a Second Great Schism, resulting in a time known to history as the Hundred-Year Darkness. The schism stemmed from the Order's reaction to a group of heretical Dark Jedi experimenting with forbidden alchemy. The monstrosities which arose were deemed abominations to the Force by the High Council and war was begun to end the practice of these dark arts. By this time the Order had managed to develop the lightsaber in a way in which it was useful in hand-to-hand combat. Used before as a siege weapon due to its massive power pack, the Order's scientists were able to create a transportable power pack which could be worn on the belt of the user. Crossing blades with the heretics, the Jedi Order finally saw the end of the conflict with the victory at the battle of Corbos in 6900 BBY. There the Jedi Order arrested the twelve surviving Dark Jedi, led by High General Ajunta Pall, and banished them to Wild Space. Unknown to the Jedi, these Exiles would land on the planet Korriban, homeworld of the Sith species, and conquer the natives, deeming themselves the Dark Lords of the Sith Shortly after settling on Korriban, a splinter group of exiles, led by Remulus Dreypa, returned to Republic space to enact vengeance, but were intercepted by a Jedi patrol. The Jedi pursued those Sith across the galaxy, until both factions crash-landed on the planet Kesh. After a period of fighting, the two factions made peace and formed a new organization called the Doomed, striving to achieve balance between the light and the dark sides of the Force.Meanwhile, the Korriban Sith would eventually move their headquarters to Ziost where they would form the massive Sith Empire, an Order of dark side warriors who would dream of crushing their Jedi oppressors. The Great Hyperspace War and aftermath "The Republic has grown and expanded for many generations, encountering no worse than a few interplanetary squabbles and civil wars…but if we should confront the fabled Sith Empire, we will experience a war so great, so devastating…it can cross the fabric of hyperspace, a conflagration spanning the Galaxy…" ―Ooroo The Battle of Coruscant during the Great Hyperspace War. In 5000 BBY an attack on the Koros system by the Sith Empire introduced the Republic and the Jedi Order to the Sith and sparked the beginning of the Great Hyperspace War. The battle began shortly after a Jedi Knight named Odan-Urrhad a nightmarish vision of the death of Sith Lord Marka Ragnos, and the war against the Republic that it would cause. He traveled to Coruscant with Jedi MasterMemit Nadill and Teta, the empress of Koros, to voice his concerns in front of the Galactic Senate, though they did not take him seriously, and took no action.18Returning to Koros, Jedi Nadill, Odan-Urr and Urr's master Ooroo were present when a young convict named Jori Daragon burst into Teta's chambers, telling the Jedi that she had seen the great Sith Empire, and that they were on their way to attack the Republic. Nadill learned as much as he could about the Sith Empire, then traveled to Coruscant to rally the support of the Jedi Knights. The newly christened Dark Lord of the Sith, Naga Sadow, deployed his fleets to invade numerous Republic worlds simultaneously while he left his eye-shaped Sith Meditation Sphere near Primus Goluud and used Sith magic to create thousands of illusory soldiers, which made the Sith army seem far larger than it actually was. The Jedi Order played a huge role in the defense of Coruscant, with Memit Nadill leading a team of Jedi Knights, including Tuknatan and Sonam-Ha'ar. Meanwhile, another battle was raging on the planet of Kirrek, where Jedi Master Ooroo and his apprentice Odan-Urr were stationed. However, when Naga Sadow's concentration was broken, the illusory Sith forces disappeared and the Republic's forces' morale was bolstered. On Coruscant, the Jedi realized what had happened and launched a massive counterattack, easily defeating the Sith. The Republic also emerged victorious on Kirrek, however only at the expense of the death of Master Ooroo, who sacrificed his life in defeating a large force of Massassi warriors. With the Sith forces routed, Supreme Chancellor Pultimo ordered the sacking of Sith Space, liberating the Sith from the Dark Lords and ultimately dissolving the Empire. In 4400 BBY, the ambitious Padawan Freedon Nadd was denied Knighthood by his Jedi Masters. In an attempt to find out why this had happened, Nadd went to Jedi Master Matta Tremayne, who challenged him to prove to her that he was indeed a Jedi Knight. Nadd saw this as a threat and decided to attack and kill Tremayne. Furious at the Jedi Masters for making him kill his teacher, Nadd went looking for the Sith, because he felt that they were the only ones who would readily accept his apprenticeship and teach him about the Force. During his travels, Nadd discovered the Sith Lord Naga Sadow who was serving out his exile on Yavin 4. Awakening from his status chamber, Sadow trained Freedon Nadd in the ways of the dark side only to be killed by Nadd when his training was complete. Following Sadow's death, Nadd abandoned Yavin 4 in favor of Onderon, located outside Republic space, with hopes of rebuilding a stronger Sith Empire. After Freedon Nadd had made himself the leader of the capital city of Iziz, the Sith Lord began to exile all criminals from the city; some of whom managed to survive in the deadly jungles surrounding the city and organize into a tribe of hunter-gatherers. The world of Onderon suffered through the legacy of Nadd even after his death as a cult devoted to his memory, known as the Naddists, wreaked havoc on the people of the planet. When Jedi Master Arca Jethattempted to move Freedon Nadd's remains to Onderon's moon Dxun the Naddists, led by Onderonian King Ommin, attacked and managed to capture Nadd's remains as well as Jeth himself. Ommin then fled to the city of Iziz. The Republic's army converged on the planet and attacked Iziz, but was too strong and devastated the city. After the battle, Freedon Nadd's remains were taken to Dxun and sealed in an armored tomb.11 In 4250 BBY the Jedi experienced a third Great Schism on Coruscant following Nadd's death. After a brief civil war on Coruscant, the surviving group of Dark Jedi retreated to the Vultar system, where they discovered that the planets of the system were artificial. The Dark Jedi could not control the huge Cosmic Turbine that powered the system and quickly annihilated themselves and the entire system. The Great Sith War "Exar was a Jedi who was corrupted by ghosts of the old Sith, or so they say. He attempted to conquer the Republic and create a new Golden Age of the Sith." ―Jolee Bindo Over the generations, Ossus had continued to thrive as a Jedi fortress world, holding many treasures and knowledge in Odan-Urr's massive archives known as the Great Jedi Library. The Jedi High Council began to take a more active role in the operations of the Order, and Four Masters oversaw the construction of a massive Temple on Coruscant to house members of the Order responsible for working directly with Republic representatives. At the height of Ossus' heyday in 3996 BBY, the talented and curious Jedi Exar Kun, having learned about the Golden Age of the Sith, traveled from Ossus to Dxun where he found the tomb of Freedon Nadd. The spirit of Nadd corrupted Kun and the young Jedi surrendered to the dark side of the Force. After first traveling to Korriban, Kun then went to Yavin's fourth moon and took over Naga Sadow's ancient fortresses, enslaving the Massassirace to further his ambitious plans. Destroying Nadd's spirit for the last time, Exar Kun staked his claim as the true heir to the ancient Sith legacy, which was thought to have been destroyed. When word of this unsettling turn of events reached the Jedi High Council, a conclave was called on Deneba to discuss the growing foothold of the Sith. During the conclave, the secret dark side society called the Krath attacked the Jedi with war droids. Led by Aleema and Satal Keto, the Krath were able to kill the legendary Master Arca Jeth, who died while saving his student Ulic Qel-Droma's life. When the Krath were repelled, the Jedi regrouped and returned to Ossus. Seeking retribution for his masters death Qel'Droma planned an unsanctioned mission to infiltrate the Krath in an attempt to destroy them from within. The Krath, suspecting he was a spy, injected him with a Sith poison and eventually Qel'Droma fell to the dark side and became a Krath general. Concurrently Sith acolyte Exar Kun traveled to Cinnagar to find and destroy Ulic Qel-Droma. However, their duel was interrupted by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who commanded them to stop fighting each other and form an alliance, declaring them Dark Lords of the Sith. United, the Dark Lords waged war on the Republic, luring young Jedi from Ossus and subverting them to the dark side while in a stunning move, Exar Kun raided the Great Jedi Library and stole the Dark Holocron after murdering the legendary Master Odan-Urr. Elsewhere, Qel-Droma defeated Mandalore the Indomitable, the leader of the Mandalorians, and with their leader defeated the Mandalorian Crusaders agreed to join the Sith. Qel-Droma's Krath and Mandalorian forces laid siege to Coruscant in an all out attack at the heart of the Republic. Jedi forces on the capital were few as their temple remained as just a small hermitage but infighting between Qel-Droma and Aleema Keto allowed for the Republic to score a victory through the capture of Qel-Droma and the retreat of his forces. In the custody of the Republic, Qel-Droma was tried before the Galactic Senate on Coruscant for war crimes. During the hearing, Dark Lord Exar Kun walked into the Senate Hall and executed the Chancellor before a shocked audience and later struck down the wise Master Vodo-Siosk Baas. Freeing Qel-Droma, Kun contacted his acolytes within the Jedi Order to assassinate their former Masters in a successful pogrom which left many Jedi dead. At the culmination of their attack on the Order, the Sith Lords made the suns of the Cron Cluster go supernova using Naga Sadow's Sith flagship, which they had discovered on Yavin 4; the exploding stars sent a devastating shock wave through space directly towards Ossus. Aware of their impending doom, the Jedi desperately tried to save as many of the artifacts stored on the world while a mass evacuation took place. In a stunning move, Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma arrived on Ossus as the Jedi scattered in an effort to loot the Great Jedi Library. In the upper levels, Master Ood Bnar buried several priceless artifacts just before the Sith arrived. As the Sith attempted to strike him down, Bnar called on the Force to transform his body into that of a tree, a technique which came natural to the Neti. Meanwhile Qel-Droma dueled his brother Cay and killed him in his anger. When confronted with the finality of his actions, Qel-Droma's will was shattered and was then cut off from the Force by the Jedi Nomi Sunrider. A broken shell, Qel-Droma surrendered to the Republic and was escorted off of Ossus as it was swept clean by the supernova's shock wave. With Qel-Droma in the hands of the Jedi Order, Exar Kun knew that his secret forces on Yavin 4 were in peril. To prevent his ultimate defeat, Kun committed a ritual which took the life from every Massassi on the planet to separate his spirit from his body and bind it to his temple. When Jedi forces arrived on the planet they unleashed a Force-assault on the world, trapping Kun's spirit within his temple indefinitely. With both Sith Lords defeated and the Mandalorian Crusaders defeated on Onderon, the Jedi Order had finally brought an end to the Great Sith War. With many great Masters dead and the fortress world of Ossus uninhabitable, Master Nomi Sunrider called a conclave on Exis Station to formally address the Order and begin the healing process. With the entire Order in attendance, Sunrider accepted the leadership role within the Order and set to rebuild the High Council. Additionally, the headquarters of the Jedi was to be relocated to Coruscant, with major expansions on the existing enclave there to accommodate the entire Order. Relics and texts which had been stored at Exis Station after the destruction of Ossus would be transported to Coruscant as a new Jedi Archives was compiled within the Temple. In addition to her work in rebuilding the Order, Master Sunrider ordered the creation of an underground city on the planet Yavin 4 to aide the recovery of the planet's ecology as well as to ensure that Kun's spirit never returned again. The Mandalorian Wars "It was not your ships or your men or your vaunted 'fight for freedom' that won this, the final battle of the war. It was by the actions of one person—the Jedi Revan—that you prevailed. Revan's strategies and tactics defeated the best of us. Even Mandalore himself was taken aback by the ferocity of his attacks, the tenacity of his defenses, and the subtlety of his plans. Revan fought us to a standstill and then began pushing us back. We didn't really have a chance." ―Canderous Ordo As the Order settled in on Coruscant, the renowned Jedi Seer Krynda Draay saw it as her duty to prevent another war like the one that had just plagued the galaxy and taken so many lives, including that of her husband, Barrison Draay. Resigning from the Order and holing herself away within her late husband's massive Galactic City Estate, Draay began the lengthy process of training an army of Seers without the knowledge of the High Council. As the Order grew complacent in the eyes of Draay, the respected Master created the Covenant, a shadowy organization devoted to spotting and dealing with any shatterpoints that could cause the Sith to emerge again. With her own son, Lucien Draay, as head of the First WatchCircle, Draay and her faithful retainer Haazen guided their movements on Taris as they sought a dangerous weapon of the Sith called the Muur Talisman. The events of the Mandalorian Wars would begin the decline of the Jedi Order. They coincided with a vision seen by four Jedi Masters—the Consular members of the First WatchCircle of the Draay's Covenant—who saw visions of chaos in the Jedi Order and the Republic as well as signs that the responsible party could be one of their Padawans. The Masters decided to strike, but only succeeded in murdering four of their own Padawans who were near Knighthood. Their actions also caused massive civil disorder on Taris—which later made the planet easy prey for the Mandalorians—alienated Padawan Zayne Carrick from the Order, and inadvertently dissolved even their own group, being split up by the High Council and assigned to different postings around the galaxy. As each of the WatchCircle members began to die through mysterious circumstance which resembled their vision of impending doom, one of their number, Master Xamar, revealed the truth of the Covenant to the High Council and confessed his crime. As the High Council moved to secure the Draay Estate, it became clear that the venerated Master Krynda Draay was no longer in command; Haazen, her retainer and secret Sith Acolyte, had taken over and descended into madness. Sending members of the Covenant against the Jedi Temple and hijacking ships from the Republic Navy, Haazen ultimately and inadvertently destroyed the estate and himself through an orbital bombardment. The Mandalorians, led by Mandalore the Ultimate, began to conquer planets that were left defenseless after the Sith War. By adding the weapons and technology of their victims to their own the Mandalorians soon built a large army, and their territory grew fast. The Republic's efforts to stop the Mandalorians were ineffective, and soon Mandalore took advantage of this weakness by directly attacking Republic space. The Jedi High Council refused to help the Republic, believing that caution was necessary and unwilling to bloody their hands after the last war. The Council's decision set poorly with many young Jedi who, under the leadership of Jedi Knight Revan and his friend Alek, openly defied the Council and leading the Republic's forces in battle. Revan used Mandalorian tactics against his enemies: he was willing to sacrifice one planet if it meant securing victory at a more important one. Under the leadership of Revan and Alek the Republic liberated many planets, and the final battle of the war was fought at Malachor V. During the battle, Revan killed Mandalore in hand-to-hand combat and obliterated the remaining Mandalorian forces. The war with the Mandalorians was over. The Mandalorians had been defeated by a worthy opponent, and destroyed their armor and weapons as a sign of respect. While the Republic hailed Revan and Alek, who went by the name Malak, as heroes the High Council was deeply enraged. Ordering all so called Revanchists back to the Coruscant Temple for judgment, the High Council's summons were only respected by General Meetra Surik. Appearing before the Council to await judgment, the Council stripped Surik of her titles and banished her for her role in the destruction of Malachor V. In addition, Jedi Master Kreia, Revan's former mentor, was exiled as the Council felt her 'gray' stance on the Force had led her students, most notably Revan, down the path of the dark side. The Jedi Civil War "The reason the Jedi Civil War was named such was because few in the galaxy can recognize the difference between the Sith and the Jedi. To them, they are both Jedi—with different philosophies." ―Mical At the close of the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Revan and Malak mysteriously disappeared into the Unknown Regions, supposedly pursuing the last remnants of the Mandalorian fleet. Unknown to the Order or the High Council, the two Jedi had traced clues to the planet Dromund Kaas where they discovered that the Sith Empire lived on in secret and was ruled by the mysterious and incredibly powerful Sith Emperor. Unable to stop him, the Emperor reprogrammed the Jedi and sent them back to the Republic as the Sith Lords Darth Revan and Darth Malak. Returning to the Republic with their loyal followers in tow, the newly christened Sith Lords began to wage a second war, preying on a Republic already weakened by the Mandalorians and taking full advantage of the immense number of Jedi who were still willing to follow the pair. This Jedi Civil War pitted masters against students, fathers against sons, and friends against best friends, making it one of the most emotionally powerful wars in galactic history. While the early stages of the war were indecisive, it soon became apparent that Revan's Sith armada was growing at a steady rate, and in a short time the Republic was overwhelmed with the seemingly limitless forces of the enemy. World after world fell to Revan's vast fleets and masterful strategies. Determined not to make the same mistakes they had in the Mandalorian Wars, the High Council devised a plan to eliminate the enemy at its source: Revan. During one fateful battle a small Jedi strike team led by Bastila Shan, a young Jedi Padawan with the remarkable gift of battle meditation, infiltrated Darth Revan's command ship to capture the Dark Lord. During the confrontation, Darth Malak, who was stationed aboard a different ship, realized that Revan could be easily defeated and that he could then assume the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, fired upon his own master's vessel in the hope of killing both Revan and the Jedi fighting him. The Jedi managed to escape with Revan's body, but Malak had achieved a crucial victory, for he was now the Dark Lord of the Sith and commander of the entire Sith armada. Malak continued to wage war against the Republic, relying exclusively on brute force as opposed to subtle strategies. Following the Sith tradition, he took an apprentice of his own: former Jedi Darth Bandon. As the situation for the Republic and the Jedi became more desperate, they began to rely more and more on the battle meditation of Bastila Shan to gain an advantage over the ever-growing Sith Empire. Consequently, Darth Malak began to target Jedi Shan specifically, hoping to crush the Republic's last chance of standing against his armies. During one battle in orbit above the world of Taris, Jedi Shan's vessel, the Endar Spire, was crippled beyond recovery, and the young Jedi was forced to evacuate to the planet below. As fate would have it, two other survivors eventually caught up with Jedi Shan on Taris: Carth Onasi, a decorated soldier and war hero of the Republic, and another lowly officer who Shan recently had transferred to her command. The key to the rest of the war, however, lay in the identity of this single, seemingly insignificant foot soldier. Onasi and Shan continued to gain more companions, managed to escape the destruction of Taris, and fled to Dantooine's secret Jedi Enclave, where their third companion was inducted into the Order and they discovered the existence of the Star Forge. The Jedi Council commissioned their small band to seek out Star Maps from various planets in order to discover the location of the Star Forge, which they believed was the key to Malak's power. During their quest, the group encountered and defeated many Sith minions, including Darth Bandon. The biggest interruption to their mission was the groups capture by one of the Sith fleet's command ships. After a frantic escape attempt, Onasi, Shan, and the new Jedi Padawan encountered Darth Malak himself. This confrontation revealed a startling truth: that Darth Revan had not been killed, but had instead been rendered comatose by Malak's attack and saved by the Jedi, specifically Shan. The Jedi Council had inserted over his destroyed mind a new identity, that of a lowly officer who was now a Jedi Padawan. Darth Revan had been traveling with Shan and Onasi the entire time. Upon escaping Malak and realizing his true identity, Revan was determined to complete his mission and destroy his old apprentice. Eventually, he and his companions discovered the location of the Star Forge and launched an attack in collaboration with the Republic against it. Revan managed to infiltrate the giant factory, which was the source of the Sith's limitless armada, and defeated his old apprentice Malak once and for all. Despite the victory over Malak and the apparent defeat of the Sith, the High Council and the Order in general kept Revan and his wife, Bastila Shan, at a distance. Regarded as outsiders, Revan and Shan remained outside of the walls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant while an increasingly strained relationship with the Order wore on them. Revan, suffering from crippling Force visions, eventually left for the Unknown Regions in search of answers. First Jedi Purge and aftermath The Jedi Civil War took a huge toll on the Jedi and the Republic, leaving them incredibly vulnerable to attack. In the wake of the war, the High Council called a conclave on the planet Katarr to regroup and refocus the Order. It was at this conclave that Darth Nihilus, a member of the Sith Triumvirate, attacked the world and wiped all life from the planet's surface. The attack on the conclave would see the near-destruction and death of the Order, with all but a hundred individual Jedi surviving throughout the galaxy. Immediately after, Triumvir Darth Sion committed his legions of Sith assassins to hunting down the surviving Jedi in the first Jedi Purge. Realizing that the threat was greater when Jedi gathered in numbers, the surviving members of the High Council disbanded the Order, with the remaining Jedi Masters going into hiding on planets across the galaxy in the hopes that this would allow them to discover the true origins of the new Sith threat without endangering everyone around them. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was completely abandoned, and the badly damaged Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was left nothing but a hollow shell.13 A former Jedi, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile who had been cut off from the Force and exiled by the High Council years earlier, sought out the remaining Councilors who were in hiding, in an attempt to form a group to defeat the threat of the Sith Triumvirate, who were threatening to annihilate the Jedi completely. As she traveled the galaxy in search of the hidden Jedi, Surik trained several of her companions in the ways of the Force. She found Vrook Lamar on Dantooine, Zez-Kai Ell on Nar Shaddaa and Kavar on Onderon. The three former Councilors then met with Surik once again in the rebuilt Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. They decided to once again exile her, as well as sever her completely from the Force, as they felt she was a threat to all living beings around her. As they attempted to carry out their plan, Kreia, Surik's mentor, killed them, and after revealing herself as the third Sith Lord, Darth Traya, she left Surik on Dantooine. Surik's revival corresponded with the Sith attack on the Republic, and she traveled to Telos IV to fight the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. Surik defeated Nihilus on his flagship above Telos, before traveling to Malachor V to kill Darths Traya and Sion, the two remaining Sith Lords. Eventually, the group of individuals Surik trained, known as the Lost Jedi, would, as Darth Traya prophesied, come together to re-establish another Jedi Order. As the Order was slowly reformed, Surik was able to convince Masters Shan and Atris to return to Coruscant and the abandoned Jedi Temple there and slowly rebuild. Training a new generation of Jedi, Surik reestablished the High Council with the assistance of her companions from the war and the Order and the Galactic Republic began the long, slow process of rebuilding. Within time, Surik saw the Jedi Order flourish once more, but was haunted by reoccurring dreams and a beckoning from beyond known space. Leaving the Republic and the Order behind, Surik departed Coruscant to search for Master Revan and the darkness he had sought to find beyond the galactic rim. The Great Galactic War "The Great Galactic War dragged on for decades. Thousands of Jedi and Sith were slain. Countless star systems were ravaged." ―Jedi Master Gnost-Dural — The Republic and the Order had thought that the Sith Empire had been completely destroyed in the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War; unknown to them a single Sith Lord managed to escape Chancellor Pultimo's attack on Korriban and established himself as the new Sith Emperor and continued the rule of the Sith Empire in the Unknown Regions.It was this Emperor who had corrupted Revan and Malak, the same Emperor who would imprison Revan for a second time after his return to Dromund Kaas following the Jedi Civil War. In 3681 BBY the Sith Empire came out of hiding and attacked the Republic and the Jedi, taking both by complete surprise. Unknown to the Republic, the Sith had already infiltrated several planetary governments, the Republic and the Order itself, allowing it several victories. As Jedi and Republic forces fought back, the Mandalorians, under the leader ship of Mandalore the Lesser, entered the conflict on the side of the Empire. The war would eventually last 28 standard years. In 3653 BBY with peace talks commencing on Alderaan, the Sith launched a surprise attack on Coruscant, devastating the planet, killing the Chancellor and nearly destroying the Jedi Temple. With Coruscant in their hands, the Sith presented the Republic with the Treaty of Coruscant. The Treaty sued for peace but was heavily biased towards the Sith, demanding that the Republic turn over several long time territories and Republic forces had to withdraw from current battlefields leaving the planets defenseless to Imperial occupation. With little choice, the Republic accepted ending the Great War. The Cold War The Cold War officially was only border skirmishes between rogue elements of the Republic and Sith Empire, yet all across the galaxy both sides were supporting coups, revolutions, assassinations and even all out civil war. Without the Temple on Coruscant, the Order drifted homeless for a short period before Jedi Knight Satele Shan returned from the Deep Core with coordinates to the lost planet Tython. As Jedi scouts prepared the planet for recolonization, the Order dealt with the loss of Grand Master Zym over the ruins of the Coruscant Temple and the defection of Master Dar'Nala to terrorism. As a new Temple emerged on Tython, the Jedi resettled their ancient homeworld and began to slowly rebuild. As Shan was appointed Grand Master, Jedi explored Tython forests and ruins, reconnecting with their roots and growing stronger in the Force. Elsewhere in the Republic, planets like Balmorra and Alderaan were major battlegrounds where both sides suffered from treaty-breaking, but unofficial backing; all across the galaxy the Great Galactic War was igniting a second time. Several new heroes emerged in this time period; these heroes were both of the Republic and the Sith Empire, and they grew more powerful and significant over time, eventually becoming the main fighters for their respective sides, as many significant ones fell in the Cold War. Members of the Jedi Order who remained on Coruscant made up a special Jedi delegation within the Senate, while others tried to protect the ruins of the Jedi Temple and protect any of its remaining treasures. The new heroes which emerged were believed to be the ones that would lead the Republic and Sith Empire to an all-out war that would be more devastating and dangerous than any other in the past. Galactic War "We are at war! The Dark Council has placed me in charge and battles are being waged across the galaxy." ―Darth Baras The sham known as the Cold War came to an inevitable end and the Galactic War erupted on galactic scale, but was even more brutal than any other war in the past. The Jedi Order quickly mobilized to compete with the Sith Empire and various third parties, all of whom where at their peak and with many mighty heroes. Engaging each other in full-scale war once again, Sith and Republic forces clashed, while the constant specter of betrayal loomed over everyone. Yet despite the copious amounts of traitors and third parties, they did little to stop the Republic and Empire from continuing their war. The Great War saw some of the Republic and Empire's bravest and mightiest heroes emerge, and this only created more tension and alarm, adding to the chaos already generated by the Great War. The immense clash would lead to the defeat of various third parties and their leaders, such as Darth Malgus, leader of his own rebellion, and Bouris Ulgo, leader of House Ulgo of Alderaan. The Dread Masters of the Sith Empire would be freed, and the destructive nature of this new war would radiate throughout the galaxy, slowly ravaging it.